fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
SHINE 5 Hearts Pretty Cure!
SHINE 5 Hearts Pretty Cure! is FairySina's first next generation to Yes! Pretty Cure 5. The series actually started with the name "Chikara! Pretty Cure 5" but was changed to "SHINE 5 Hearts Pretty Cure!" in May 2015. The main theme of this season are butterflies, roses, royalty and friendship. Story *''SHINE 5 Hearts Pretty Cure! Episodes'' Characters Cures * / Momo is pretty shy and uses to stay with those she knows. She usually doesn't talk to strangers. Not because she doesn't want to, but because she can't. Momo is also a little crybaby, crying over almost everything that happens. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is called , the Pretty Cure of hope. * / Purin is a graceful young girl. People say that Purin acts like a true princess. Purin is determined to help and proctect everyone who needs help. She acts towards Momo like a careful older sister while she is 'just' her best friend. Purin is pretty smart and makes friends easily. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is called , the Pretty Cure of tranquility. * Youko is at the same age as Momo and is also her classmate. Youko is a friendly and helpful girl. She tries to encourage Momo when ever it is needed. Because of that, Youko is pretty popular among the students of her age. When Momo was afraid of talking to her, she promised that she will do nothing to her. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is called , the Pretty Cure of passion. * * Mascots * / Cream is Momo,Purin and their siblings' childhood friends. Though she often criticizes the others, she cares actually a lot for them. Cream has a bright heart and an even brighter smile. Cream sees herself as everyones big sister and leader, but due to her clumsiness she sometimes need to be led by others. She usually ends her sentences with "~kuri". * Villains * Dandisco is the villain to first attack Cure Starlight. Although he seems like a nice cheerful person, Dandisco can be pretty evil and you should not spend any time with him. He is passionate dancer and uses this in his attacks. Dandisco is the first who called Cure Starlight the "Pretty Cure of Cure Rose Garden". Other * / * / * / Locations * - * - * - * - Items * - The main transformation item. The pearl looks like a heart that hangs on the Cure's choker. The Cures transform by saying "Pretty Cure Metamorphose!". * - The item that Hatred is trying to get. The powers of the Heart Key or its location are currently unknown. It is also unknown if the Heart Key even exists. Trivia Gallery Kokdamomoka.png|Kokoda Momoka NatsuPurin.png|Natsu Purin CreamyMiminoRose.png|Mimino Rose CureStarlight.png|Cure Starlight PurinCureGrace.png|Cure Grace External Links *'Chikara! Pretty Cure 5' at Pretty Cure Generation Wiki Category:FairySina PreCure Generation Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5! related series Category:New Generation Pretty Cure Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 New Generation Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:SHINE 5 Hearts Pretty Cure! Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina